Der Rosenkrieg
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Eine andere Geschichte über William und sein plötzliches Auftauchen in Fraser's Ridge. Wie reagiert Claire und wie verändert sich das Leben aller? Bitte lest es und lasst mir eine Review da wenn ihr wissen wolt wie es weiter geht.


**_Der Rosenkrieg_**

**_oder_**

**_Bis das der Tod uns scheidet_**

**_1. Claires Entscheidung_**

„Ich bin alles was du jemals hattest und haben wirst."

Sie wollte diesem Streit ein Ende setzen. Aber sie wollte ihn dabei auch verletzen. Ihm zeigen, dass er nicht einfach auf ihren Gefühlen herumtrampeln konnte.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Aber was ist mit Ginevra? Ich hätte sie haben können, wie ich dich jetzt habe."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie atemlos.

Er lächelte zu ihr hinunter, aber es war nicht sein normales Lächeln. Es war hart, grausam und ohne jede Zärtlichkeit.

„Sie liebte mich. Sie hat mich bedingungslos geliebt und sie hat mir einen Sohn geschenkt. Das weißt du doch?!"

Er schmiss es ihr ins Gesicht, wohl wissend wie sehr es sie traf und verletzte. Es war als wollte er sagen: ‚Der Schuss ist nach hinten losgegangen.'

„Nein … nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Sie war nichts weiter als ein junges Ding, das sich nahm was es wollte."

„Ach ja? Du scheinst das ja ziemlich genau zu wissen!"

Das war zu viel. Die Tränen, die sie eisern zurückgehalten hatte, brachen hervor. Sie schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht und rannte aus der Küche. Er sah ihr nach, doch er folgte ihr nicht.

Es war ein stürmischer Tag. Das passte zu ihren aufgewühlten Gefühlen. ‚Es ist wie in einem verdammten Film', dachte sie. Es war der einzige klare Gedanke zu dem sie fähig war. Sie rannte zu den Ställen und sattelte ihre Stute. Wie ihr einstiger Hengst Judas, der bei so einem Unwetter umgekommen war, hatte auch ihre Stute Angst vor Blitz und Donner. Doch das kümmerte sie nicht, sie musste einfach weg von ihrem Mann. Sie trieb ihre Stute an und galoppierte über die Lichtung bei ihrem Haus in den Wald.

Der Wind blies ihr das gelöste Haar aus der Stirn. Sie ritt auf den Bergkamm zu. Dort hatten sie beide so oft gelacht als sie frisch verliebt waren. Und sich so oft geliebt. Doch den Gedanken an letzteres schob sie energisch von sich. Sie war noch zu wütend auf ihn und seine Worte „… sie hat mir einen Sohn geschenkt" trugen nicht gerade dazu bei die Wut abzuschwächen.

Es stimmte sie konnte keine Kinder mehr kriegen, aber er war immer eher froh als traurig darüber gewesen. Als sie zurück zu ihm kam, hatten sie schließlich darüber gesprochen.

„Verdammt, warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt? Nur um mich nicht zu verletzen?"

Diese Fragen platzten wütend aus ihr heraus. Doch im selben Moment fragte sie sich: ‚Und wenn er doch etwas gesagt hätte, wie hätte ich reagiert?' Sie musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich zu einem ähnlichen Streit gekommen wäre wie heute. Sie war nun auf dem Bergkamm angekommen und band die Zügel ihrer Stute um einen Baum.

„Und was ging es eigentlich", überlegte sie laut.

Es musste etwas Banales gewesen sein, denn sie konnte sich auf Anhieb nicht mehr erinnern. Sonst stritten sie nie. Sie waren immer ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen. Sie setzte sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und strich das Kleid über den Knien glatt. Nachdenklich fuhr sie noch einmal mit der Hand über den Stoff und versuchte sich wieder zu erinnern. Der Stoff war teuer. Sie hatte ein Abendkleid aus dunkelroter Seide mit Samtsäumen in der gleichen Farbe an. Er hatte sich heute etwas Besonderes für sie beide ausgedacht, weil heute der 5. Jahrestag ihrer Rückkehr zu ihm war. Sie war die Treppe zu ihm heruntergegangen … Was war dort dann weiter passiert? Ach, ja. Er hatte mit Lord John gesprochen und ihn dann umarmt. Dieser Anblick hatte ihr Herz stocken lassen. Sein Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck seligen Glücklichseins angenommen. Weiter wusste sie nur, dass sie plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn anschrie. Wie sich während des Streits herausstellte, war er mit William, dem Sohn von Ginevra, gekommen um ihm die Wahrheit über seinen Vater zu sagen.

Dann kam eins zum anderen und er schmiss ihr an den Kopf „… sie hat mir einen Sohn geschenkt". Sie beide hatten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten gemacht. Ginevra war bei der Geburt ihres Kindes gestorben. Ginevra stellte also keine Gefahr mehr für sie dar.

Nach einer langen Weile des stillen Nachdenkens, seufzte sie auf und stand auf. Sie band ihre Stute los und während sie aufsaß, sagte sie leise:

„Das Leben ist zu kurz um es im Streit zu verbringen. Ich liebe ihn doch und William nehme ich gern in Kauf, wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist ihn zu behalten."

Und doch konnte sie dieses böse Vorahnen, dass ihre Ehe nie wieder wie früher sein würde, nicht vertreiben.


End file.
